


script of the bridge

by zappactionsdower



Series: blue lion au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2020 Dimilix Week, M/M, challenge - modern au + valentine's day, european chicanery, kind of, nsfw in chapter 3, we're going to a private art showing folks!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: Time to push his luck.  As much as he could, at least.  “The paper yesterday said he received a card from the Blue Lion.”Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed, expression twisting into one of confusion.  “The... English football team?”“A mysterious art thief.”  Sylvain winked.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: blue lion au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710649
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Dimlix Week 2020





	1. perfume garden

7:56 PM

_February 13th_

The glass around them shattered as Felix fell, barely avoiding a fist to his face. He swung his leg around, trying to drag the other down with him. There was a struggle, and he grabbed the nearest piece of glass he could to rear back, aiming for his attacker.

He was on his back, a knife pressed too closely against his throat.

Felix should have known it would go wrong in Paris.

Things _always_ went wrong in Paris.

8:26 PM

_February 12 th_

His target was lounging in one of the private bars, talking to a slender man with unnaturally red hair. To his left was a much larger man, dressed in black and a soft blue sweater that did nothing to hide the solid _bulk_ beneath.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd did indeed look exactly like a prince. There was no hiding that air of pampered nobility, even dressed down in black pants and a fur-lined jacket. Long legs, a slender frame, and golden-blonde hair that was tied partially back. The redhead said something and Dimiti laughed, politely covering his mouth.

Perfect, really.

Perfectly _fake_.

But Felix had a job to do. A purpose, and one not at all related to what Dimitri would look like beneath those clothes. He slid through the crowd, languidly making his way towards the private balcony. A young girl carrying a plate of colored drinks walked through and Felix grabbed it, casually ducking away from her gaze as he drifted up the stairway.

Dimitri looked up, mildly surprised at Felix appeared at the edge of the booth. He glanced to the redhead, then back, tilting his head in confusion.

“I don't remember ordering drinks. Sylvain...?”

“On the house. Felix inclined his head, just slightly. “For the visiting guests.”

“Ah...” Dimitri took one of the drinks, examining it. It looked disgustingly sweet; a solid layer of blue and green sprinkles above the pink-colored liquid. Felix could see the sweatered man shift, expression absolutely neutral. “Thank you. Give our compliments to the host. You are...?”

Felix tried to feign shyness. “Hugo, your highness.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance. And please do not refer to me as anything other than Dimitri. It is... completely unnecessary.” Dimitri tilted his drink just so, taking a tiny sip, and offered a pleasant smile.

An entirely _fake_ one.

“But you are a prince, right? From Faerghus?”

He was _definitely_ being watched with interest now.

“I am. But my country isn't exactly notorious.” More fake humility.

But it gave Felix his opening.

“But that's whee Loog came from, right? And Kryphon. Their art is supposedly legendary.”

Dimitri raised his eyebrow, just as the redhead leaned forward to grab one of the drinks. “You've heard of Kryphon and Loog?”

Now just to ensnare him. “Of course I have. That's why I came to Paris. To study art, I mean. This is one of the only places that ha a private collection. _The Defense of the Kingdom_ is one of my favorites.”

“It is always charming to hear someone speak so highly of something from my home. I... have to admit that my father sent me to personally examine the pieces.” He glanced to the redhead, some invisible communication going on between them. “I can invite you as well, if you would like?”

He was in.

“I would really like that, yo.. _Dimitri_.” He faked a blush, watching as the young prince pulled out a card and began scribbling something on the back with a fountain pen.

“I will see you tomorrow night then?”

Felix took the card, and took a moment to brush their fingers together.

“Tomorrow night.”

Faerghus was one of the quirks of Old Europe, but no one could quite figure out why it still existed at all. It was still, somehow, an independent sovereign nation, held together by geography and tradition and kept mostly to itself. From what Felix had seen in his notes it was... _quaint_ , with lots of black-rocked mountains and snow and old ruins carved from the mountains themselves many centuries ago. There was silver buried deep beneath the earth, but only the royal family seemed to bother mining it and only in small supplies. Mostly, people in Faerghus kept to themselves and every once in a while, produced Olympic-level skiers and hunters.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, heir apparent and actual _prince_ , was just as mundane as the country he hailed from. He'd been educated at high-level universities, where he'd studied politics and international diplomacy. His father was liked well enough in Faerghus's borders, and was respected as a leader overall, if not a little bit too gregarious. The Blaiddyds could trace their lineage centuries back, with the occasional French noble mixed in as well.

By all accounts, he was... _boring_. Simple. Another noble on a continent full of nobility, clinging to a title and maybe some lands like it made them somehow more special, _better_ than others.

But something bothered Felix. He couldn't explain it, not in a way someone would understand, but just _looking_ at the blonde in the few articles he'd been able to find from gossip rags, it made his hackles rise.

Dimitri's smile, as pleasant and charming as any, never seemed to reach his eyes.

4:45 PM

_February 13 th_

Looking up at the hotel, Felix couldn't help feeling mildly surprised. He was expecting somewhere ornate, upscale, and heavily secured. And while the building was nowhere near crumbling, it also seemed well, _plain_.

The lobby was clean, with landscape paintings and old antiques dotting the green-wallpapered walls. There was a bar, but it was small and bare, and the alcohol behind it looked decidedly low-quality. A few tourists roamed around, leafing through brochures together.

Felix rode up to the sixth floor and stepped out to a slim hallway with plain, plush red carpet. He made it to the end and looked up at Room 613, and then around the rest of the place.

He smoothed his hair back one more time. Art viewings tended to be formal affairs, but he had to look like a _studen_ t _,_ and a casual one at that.

Well. He could handle this.

Felix knocked and listened as quiet footsteps approached the other side of the door. He heard a pause, and then a deadbolt being undone.

Dimitri opened the door, wearing only a pair of loose flannel pants.

Felix choked back his tongue, only showing the barest hints of surprise.

“Ah. Good afternoon.” Dimitri opened the door wider, “Apologies. I was not expecting you until five-thirty.”

“I wanted to come early. Just in case.” Gods. What was he _doing_ when he studied? Felix hadn't found any mention of playing sports anywhere...

“Please come in then, if you'd like.” Dimitri turned away and Felix saw a flash of a tattoo beneath the towel slung around his shoulders.

Blue. He couldn't make it out, but it definitely had blue.

“If it's all right...” Felix stepped inside and did not lock the door behind him. His gaze swept the room, but nothing seemed... off. A pack of empty luggage in the corner, a few books stacked on the small table.

“I shouldn't be long. Please excuse me.” Dimitri shut the bathroom door, and then thee was the soft sound of a shower.

Excuse him indeed.

Felix went for the books first. He ran his thumb along the edges, checking page after page for any sign of hidden messages or compartments. Next he went for the small dresser in front of the king-sized bed, opening and closing each one as silently as he could.

Just clothes. Plain clothes.

No false bottoms.

The closet by the door was equally disappointing. A few pairs of slacks, hung neatly on wooden hangers, some formal shirts, the fur-lined jacket. Not top shelf, nor any false wall behind it.

The mattress. It could be the mattress, but...

“Hugo?”

Felix jerked his head up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor.

The shower was still running, but a very _wet_ Dimitri was looking at him curiously from the bathroom.

Felix blinked.

“Sorry. Dropped my.. pen.” He awkwardly patted his pocket.

“Ah.” Dimitri blinked. “You could borrow mine, if you need to. It's in my red bag.” Something flickered in his gaze that made Felix feel..

Bothered.

“Thanks.”

Dimitri disappeared again and for a few precious minutes, Felix could continue his search.

Nothing.

Nothing of interest at all.

Not even a laptop, which was strange in itself.

Dimitri's phone was on the table. A large, blocky thing with only one new message showing Felix considered trying to get into it, but he could hear the bathroom go quiet.

His “date” was wearing black slacks and a blue shirt with a tailored vest. Felix clenched his jaw, forcing his expression back to neutral curiosity.

“Lord Arundel is... less than pleased if I do not dress properly when I go into his property.” Dimitri moved past Felix towards the closet. “He's always been a little... difficult, in that regard.”

“You talk like you know him.”

“We are distantly related.” Dimitri gracelessly pulled on a pair of socks and then shiny black loafers. “But we rarely cross paths.”

Interesting. Felix remembered reading a note about such familial connections, but nbility was always related to one another somehow. “Do you like him?”

“I have not seen him in many years.” Dimitri stood up, and Felix watched the way his vest hugged his waist. He gathered his phone and keys to put in his pocket and then reached for his jacket. “Shall we go?”

6:48 PM

 _February_ _13 th_

Arundel's private estate was disgustingly opulent. White-marble fencing with lion statues encircled the house, and carefully-tended flowers crept up perimeter. Men in black suits hovered all over the place.

Felix glowered at them as Dimitri handed over the tickets to go in to the private manor.

“Even for a large art showing, this seems a little absurd.” Dimitri mused, putting his hands into his pockets. In front of them, Felix could make out a burst of bright red in the sea of colorful dresses and black tuxedos.

And indeed, it was that... Sylvain person, and another, shorter woman in pastel greens right next to him.

The redhead grinned, raising his hand. “Thought that you weren't going to make it after all, your Princeliness. And you even brought a _date_.”

Felix twitched. “This is...”

“Sylvain...” Dimitri sighed. “Please. This is Hugo. Hugo, this is Sylvain, a good friend. And Ingrid, also one of my close friends.”

The woman curtly extended her hand. Felix awkwardly took it and kissed her fingered gloves.

“You'd think this was a prison, not an art showing.” Ingrid was positively glaring daggers as an armed guard drifted by. “Is he _always_ this paranoid?”

Time to push his luck. As much as he could, at least. “The paper yesterday said he received a card from the Blue Lion.”

Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed, expression twisting into one of confusion. “The... English football team?”

“A mysterious art thief.” Sylvain winked. “Or so I've heard. No one's been able to catch him, but then again, the art he steals has a weird habit of popping up somewhere else within a few weeks so it's not like he's high on any Most Wanted list.”

“So he's just doing it for fun?” Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “It seems rather unnecessary.”

“Beats me.” Sylvain glanced to Felix, all smiles and lazy confidence “You're the art nerd, right? Why would someone want to steal art just for fun?”

“Maybe he's making forgeries.” Felix looked at Dimitri, waiting for something – _anything_ \- other than the interested curiosity. “Or else he's not there for the art at all.”

“Well, I would rather my country's artwork _not_ be stolen, if I could prevent it.” Dimitri bowed his head. “If... you'll excuse me, I must go greet Arundel.”

Both Sylvain and Ingrid frowned

“I promise I will not be long. But he is... rather intent on making sure the royal family has given its blessing to the artwork.” He bowed his head. “Please make sure Hugo feels comfortable in my stead.”

Damn.

He grabbed at Dimitri's wrist, “Wait. Can't I...?”

Dimitri smiled, “I wish you could. But don't worry. The public viewing will be soon. Please enjoy yourself until then.”

He drifted away, into the crowd heading towards the inner manor and Felix felt his stomach twist unpleasantly.

“Wow. You have it bad for him already, huh?” Sylvain whistled.

“ _Sylvain_.” Ingrid sighed. “Well. Trust us. You're better off. So... you said you study art? Which university?”

“I'm just studying for a semester.” Felix had practiced this. Multiple times. Had thought of every possible explanation. “I had some family friends that attended _École des Beaux-Arts_ , and so they're letting me stay with them.”

The blonde woman looked unimpressed. If it wasn't for the fact that she was keeping him from his objective, he might almost – _almost_ \- like her. “American?”

“Canadian.”

“Quebec?”

Felix grunted. He _hated_ small talk, and the more they chattered, the more likely it was his whole night would be ruined. “Will you excuse me? I... want to see if I can get in. To see the art.”

“Don't get lost. He'd _kill_ me if you get lost.” Sylvain patted Ingrid's shoulder. She elbowed him in return. “Bathrooms are on the first floor. Follow the cranky-looking men in black.”

“Right.” Whatever. He had a mission to attend to.

7:24 PM

_February 13th_

Felix knew how to blend. Mostly. His brother had always told him that the trick was to always – _always –_ act like you knew what was going on better than the people around you. If you did, no one questioned anything.

The art was gong to be displayed, naturally, in the center ballroom. It said a lot about Arundel, that he had a _ballroom_ of all things.

Which meant that right now, it was probably somewhere safe and secure. Somewhere with lots of guards trying very hard _not_ to look like guards. Slender hallway, probably, with lots of cameras.

Felix caught a flash of white hair and dark skin in a black suit towering above a group of antsy guests. The clothes were different but...

He followed.

The familiar man walked with purpose and Felix followed, praying that his luck would win out. If he could just slip through the cracks, find _something_...

The man stopped in front of a group of guards in front of a cordoned-off hallway. He flashed a badge and the two smaller men stepped aside for him to walk through.

Damn.

He stepped back, looking for another route in. Maybe he was being paranoid, but...

But Glenn had always told him to trust his instincts.

He just had to be _smart_ about it.

Maybe if he...

“Ah!” There was a clatter,and he had just enough reaction time to reach out to capture a silver plate full of cheese and crackers before it could smash into the floor.

A very surprised looking waiter with mouse-brown hair looked up at him, embarrassed.

“Sorry.” Felix cursed inwardly. So much for stealth.

“Oh, it's my fault.” The smaller man smiled warmly as he straightened his shirt. “Are you lost? If you're looking for the ballroom, it's the other way.”

“No. I was trying to find my....” Felix hesitated. “The person I came in with has disappeared and they have my ticket.”

“Oh. Your date? I'm sure he'll be there waiting for you.” The man blinked his too-big green eyes. “If you'd like I can...”

“He's not my date.” Dammit all. “I just need my ticket.”

“Well no one comes this way except security and the caterers.” The waiter smiled, “Although now that you mention it, I did see Lord Arundel come through earlier with someone else. It looked like...”

“Where did they go?” Felix interrupted.

“That room.” The waiter tilted his head towards a plain wooden door to their left.

“Thank you.” Felix went right over, his hand hovering around the knob. Right. He could play it off as being worried and eager. No reason to feel stressed.

He opened the door and stopped, something _off_ clicking into place.

"How did you know I was here with a man?"

The waiter shoved him forward, and closed the door before Felix could react.

The _click_ of a lock sliding into place was all he needed to hear to know he'd screwed up.


	2. a person isn't safe anywhere these days

7:50 PM

_February 13 th_

Glenn had taught him all sorts of tricks when they were younger. Hotwiring cars. How to look for cameras and figure out blind spots. How to pick locks with just a credit card or a hairpin. How to bullshit your way out of anything (Felix preferred the _direct_ approach, of course, even when it landed him in bigger trouble).

He was well and truly stuck. He'd tried his hairpin, carefully tucked behind his ear. He'd tried a credit card that wouldn't even fit through the small crack between the door. There was no window to slip out of, and no other door to try and crack.

He'd never liked feeling caged. Caged meant lack of movement, lack of _action_. Right now there was nothing to do besides looking at the absurd mirrors that were all lined up along the wall. Why anyone would want to keep such... tacky things was just another sign of how the man was probably full of shit.

If he broke them all, someone would investigate. But most likely a guard, and most likely he'd spend the rest of the night in a police station, and possibly come out of it with all sorts of fees and legal headaches.

He was saved from his prowling when the door opened from the outside.

Felix stilled.

“Ah. This is where you went to.” Dimitri stood, the picture of poise and _pleasantry_ and Felix very, very much wanted to punch him. “You're missing the art viewing.”

“Cut the bullshit.”

The prince's blue eyes flickered, and for a heartbeat, Felix could swear he saw the mask drop. “I'm sorry?”

“What's really going on here? What are you planning?”

Dimitri closed the door behind him and Felix impulsively took a step back.

The silence felt like it stretched on for a painful eternity. Felix didn't know what to do. What to say.

Dimitri spoke for him. “I don't follow. Is this about that Blue Lion individual?”

He needed to get closer to the door. As long as he was locked in, he was at a disadvantage. _Never let someone get between you and an exit_ , Glenn's voice echoed.

“You're talking about yourself.”

“I can assure you, I am not the Blue Lion.” Dimitri's voice stayed calm. Measured. “What would I do with art anyway?”

“You tell me.” He tried to be casual. He really did. But the door... “I'm tired of you lying to me.” He reached forward, grabbing onto one of the long mirrors...

Dimitri was _fast_. He burst forward, just as Felix shoved the thing at the prince. Glass shattered, but he was already getting throttled downwards, swinging for dear life.

Felix had always been a scrappy fighter. He had to be, with Glenn. But he dealt with _speed_ , and tussling with a man that was nothing but bulk and solid muscle meant he could do nothing aside from flail, trying to jostle Dimitri off of him. The blonde had him pinned, and when he reached up to bite...

He froze as a knife was pressed against his throat.

 _There it was_. The princely veneer was gone, and he was staring into the eyes of a wolf with its fangs bared.

Felix shivered.

“I really do not want to harm you, Felix.” Dimitri murmured, low and close. Their breaths echoed in the empty room. “But you are being very stubborn right now.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” he hissed, but it came out shaky. The bastard had his _name._ “What _are_ you?”

“I could ask the same.” Slowly, gently, he withdrew, the knife still too close to Felix's neck for comfort. “Interpol? You aren't English so it can't be MI6. DGSE, no...” he tilted his head, thoughtful.

Felix turned away. It was too much to stare that close at those wintry blue eyes. “I'm no one.”

“But you've been doing so well pretending to be _someone_.” The knife disappeared, flicked back close and Dimitri slid it into his pocket.

Felix launched a last-ditch punch. Dimitri caught Felix's wrist, looking entirely nonplussed.

His gloved hands were far too hot.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius.” he murmured, still thoughtful. “My father was good friends with yours, once upon a time. Perhaps they still are. But I don't think I've ever met you myself.”

“You wouldn't. We... move. A lot.” There was no point in struggling. He'd already been found out, before he'd even realzed it, and not even the noise of glass breaking had drawn anyone to the door. “So. Admit it. The Blue Lion thing.”

“As I said, I am not _the_ Blue Lion.” Dimitri moved off Felix's hips, which was just as well. Everywhere he touched still tingled unpleasantly. “But you seem... greatly invested in him.”

It hurt to say. To think about. “My brother. He's in Interpol. White collar crimes, mostly. He was investigating a piece stolen by the bastard in Munich. And.. he never came back.”

“I truly am sorry.” The bastard actually sounded _genuine_. Even his eyes had softened, and it was making Felix all sorts of irritable. “I wish I did know something.”

“He's not dead.” _Nothing_ could take down Glenn Fraldarius. “He's just... somewhere. And this is the only lead I have.”

“So you're investigating on your own?” Felix crossed his arms. “And you... suspected me?”

“It just seemed weird, that you always had an _event_ nearby.” At least in the past two years. He'd only been able to sneak in and use his brother's computer a few times before his father had banned him from any _secret_ information. “But I couldn't fully correlate anything.”

Dimitri hummed. “You have good instincts, don't you?”

“Don't patronize me.”

The prince chuckled, and that unpleasant twist in his gut was back again. Felix was not at all pleased.

“I will be honest. There is something I am after tonight, but it is not in the gallery viewing.” His voice dropped, and his eyes glinted. “Tonight, I am taking Cethleann away from my uncle.”

“The Saint?” He'd only read one mention of it in his research. Saint Cethleann was one of Kryphon and Loog's most mysterious works; a painting so beautiful it supposedly cursed its owners into blindness.

He hummed, standing up. “You can join me, if you want. Or you can leave.”

“Or I could call security on you.” He still didn't trust Dimitri. _Couldn't_. “If you're admitting to theft.”

“Then we would both be caught for false pretenses.” Dimitri extended his hand. “Let's go. The viewing is starting.”

Felix glared.

He could stay right there.

He could call his father, and get Interpol involved _properly_.

He reached out, and let Dimitri help him up.

8:15 PM

_February 13 th_

The viewing was in full swing, judging by the way the hallways had emptied out. Dimitri walked in front, striding with a confidence that made it seem like he knew exactly where he was going.

“So that waiter...” Felix started, “did you tell him to lock me in there?”

“I do not know what you're speaking of.” Dimitri lied, pausing. He tilted his head, and Felix had the distinct impression he was _listening_.

He hadn't seen an earpiece, but it was also true that his ears were hidden beneath the mane of golden hair.

“Is he involved too?” The pieces came together, and he realized he'd been thinking about it all wrong. “You're a _team_.” Not _the_ Blue Lion. Dimitri hadn't lied about that.

 _A_ Blue Lion. Because of course one thief couldn't move as easily as a group.

As if to validate his thoughts, a security guard appeared in front of them, arms crossed and expression stony.

The same man that had been behind Dimtri the night before.

“This is private property, sir.” the man warned in a dull monotone.

“Apologies. We were looking for the washroom.”

“I will have to take you to a secure area. For interrogation.”

Felix rolled his eyes. Did anyone really believe this?

“If you insist.” Dimitri reached over, gently pushing Felix past the man. Felix glowered harder.

Stupidly, it worked. They went through another set of long hallways unhindered, the other guards all nodding at the tall man. They kept going, deeper and deeper, until they reached a plain white painting that took up half the wall.

“Does he _seriously_ have a full portrait of himself? Dressed like a _king_?” Felix snorted.

“As I said. He can be... difficult.” Dimitri ran his fingers all along the edge of the frame. “Annette said.. ah. Here it is.”

There was an audible click, and the frame swung forward, revealing a plain metal lift.

“We're ready.” Dimitri said, to no one in particular.

The elevator opened, and all three of them went inside.

8:28 PM

_February 13 th_

The ride was quiet. Too quiet. Felix fidgeted, looking between Dimitri and the definitely-not-security-guard. The ride was smooth enough that it took him a moment to realize they were going _down_.

Arundel's manor was only supposed to be three floors tall.

“What's your name?” Felix finally asked.

“Irrelevant.” the man answered.

“I fear we will not have much time, and I doubt it will be entirely cleared out. Although quite a few of Arundel's personal staff will... be out of commission. But we should be careful. I do not know what we're walking in to past this point.” Dimitri glanced to Felix, “If anything... untoward happens, just run.”

“I'm not worried.” Felix stiffened his shoulders. 'But you did bring a gun... right?”

“I really don't like guns.” Dimitri admitted, quiet.

The elevator opened up to white.

Clinical white.

Another door awaited them, and Dimitri tilted his head again. He reached out, pressing an assortment of unmarked buttons as the white-haired man moved in front.

The door opened to what could only be called a laboratory. Three computers were set on a small white table, and several diagrams and electronic devices ran along the ceiling. A few guards were sprawled out on the floor, sound asleep based on how loudly one was snoring. In the corner was a plain medical table, and an unpleasant mix of wires and tubes.

Felix raised an eyebrow.

“Too many donuts.” Not-Irrelevant said, and Felix could swear he was laughing at some private joke

Felix frowned, going forward to glance at the computer screen. It was locked, naturally, but there was a small notepad beside the keyboard, covered in notes and mathematical equations.

Medical information. Blood tests?

What was going _on_ here?

Dimitri had already gone to the corner where two guards were sound asleep. He reached down, very gently taking a key card from one of their pockets. “Ready?”

“Hold on.” Felix whispered, leaning down to yank a gun free from one of the guard's belts. At least _someone_ should be armed.

The door opened, revealing a small, plain bedroom.

A willow of a girl sat in the corner, her curly green hair tied back She flinched, eyeing them all warily.

.”Hello, Flayn.” Dimitri leaned down, making himself smaller. “It's been a long time, hasn't it?”

The girl tilted her head, hesitating. “Ah. Yes. You were shorter the last time we met, were you not?”

“Much shorter. Are you ready to leave?”

She glanced between Not-Irrelevant and Felix. “Are these...?”

“Two of my good friends.” Felix twitched. _Really_. “We need to hurry though.”

She stood up, hustling forward. Dimitri took her hand, allowing the small girl to hide behind him.

“We're leaving now.” Dimitri murmured, and Felix had the distinct feeling it was a command directed at their invisible allies.

The elevator whirred to life and the girl – Flayn – huddled tightly behind them.

“So Saint Cethleann, was it?” Felix murmured against Dimitri's ear. “Have you told me _anything_ honestly today?”

“I think you look quite dashing with your hair like that.” Dimitri answered calmly.

Felix was going to absolutely _murder_ him.

The elevator shuddered.

Dimitri frowned, and both he and Not-Irrelevant shifted forward.

The door opened.

“Hello, Uncle.” Dimiti said just as the doors opened.

Lord Arundel, and his armed guards looked back at them.


	3. p.s. goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops we jumped into NSFW, folks.

_8:31 PM_

_February 13 th_

Arundel was just as wretched as Felix was expecting. His lips seemed trapped in a permanent sneer, and his overall expression was one of utter _disdain_.

“It seems I have a thief in my midst after all.” he announced, looking past them to the tiny girl hiding behind Dimitri. “And one of my own blood, no less.”

“I am not a blood relation, Uncle.” Dimitri stepped forward, innocently raising his hands to show he was unarmed. “I do not believe we need to make a scene tonight, with so many visitors.”

“Neither do I.” The lord of the manor swept his gaze to Felix and Not-Irrelevant, considering. “Take them somewhere to dispose of them. _Quietly_.”

“You think it will go over well, assassinating the leader of a future country?” Felix scoffed. “You're arrogant, all right.” He let his hand drift slowly downwards, using Dimitri's side to mask as he reached for the weapon tucked beneath his belt.

“Oh no. I caught the murderer. Unfortunately, he was shot down before I could ask him why.” Arundel shrugged. “It is a pity.”

_Shit_.

Beside him, Not-Irrelevant rumbled, and his face shifted to _murderous_. “I will tear you apart, if you harm him.”

“No one cares about you, be..”

“Hey!”

Past them, Syvain and Ingrid were waving. Well, _Sylvain_ was waving as he swayed like a drunkard.

Arundel glared.

“Hey, sorry. We were looking for the exit and we got lost.” Sylvain stepped forward, Ingrid holding on to his arm as he stumbled. “Great party by the way. But the lights going out was weird, huh? And I think there's some noise going on back there. Figured I should tell you or something, right?”

“And you are?” The guards raised their weapons, hesitating as Sylvain and Ingrid walked right up to them. “We're having a private discussion...”

“Us?” Sylvain leaned forward, grinning. “We're no one special.”

And then Ingid reared her fist back, punching the nearest guard right in the jaw.

Things moved in a blur. Sylvain and Not-Irrelevant rushed forward, both turning the weapons upwards to fire harmlessly into the air. Dimitri slammed into another one, still keeping his body between them and the girl.

Felix ducked down, avoiding someone's arm as he grabbed onto Arundel. He swung the lord around, Felix's free hand going to grab onto his own weapon.

“ _Stop!_ ” Felix hissed sharply, pressing the pistol against the older ma's head.

The guards scuffled, hesitating.

“How _dare_ you.” Arundel struggled, just briefly. “You think you can leave my property? Thee are guards everywhere!”

“Big deal.” Felix nodded briefly to the others, who were standing up and brushing themselves off. Not-Irrelevant was clearly bleeding through his shoulder, but his face was impassive as always.

“We are leaving. _All_ of us.” Dimitri touched Felix's shoulder. It didn't feel horrible. “Uncle, please ask all your assistants to step inside the lift.”

“You won't get away with this.” Arundel warned, but his guards all loaded in with a sheepish expression. Felix doubted they were actually all that loyal to him to begin with.

“Can we knock him out?” Flayn asked, looking up at them from behind Not-Irrelevant's shoulder.

“I think we should.”

It was just as satisfying to witness as Felix was expecting.

_8:43 PM_

_February 13 th_

The party was a mess. Apparently some time during a brief blackout, the Blue Lion had struck and slipped away with _The Revolution of Seiros_. The police were crawling through the ballroom, but no one seemed to be watching the kitchen exit at all.

“Some first date, huh?” Sylvain winked at Felix as they walked out, carrying unused wine barrels back to the cellar. Flayn was snuggled in the one carried by Dimitri, and how _that_ worked, Felix didn't want to think about.

“I could kill you if I wanted.” Felix sniped back, naturally hesitating as he looked around for any wary guards.

There was a van waiting there, marked with some fancy catering slogan and filled with cheeses.

“Oh thank goodness.” The mouse-brown haired waiter peeked out from behind the driver's seat. “I was starting to get a little concerned.”

“Could you please take this and Dedue to Mercedes?” Dimitri set the barrel down in the back. “He is injured.”

“I'm fine.” Not-Irre – _Dedue_ said, gently touching his forehead to Dimitri's. “You are well?”

Dimitri touched his chest for a moment. Felix considered murdering him too. “Thank you. Please be more careful.”

“Well... we'll see you later.” Sylvain waved. “Ingrid and I have places to be. We'll check on Annette.”

“Don't do anything stupid while we're gone.” Ingrid nodded, briefly, before she turned away to lead Sylvain to a host of cars.

“So...” Dimitri glanced at Felix, thoughtful. “What do you want to do, Felix Hugo Fraldarius?”

_10:09 PM_

_February 13 th_

The hotel room was tiny. Even smaller than the one he'd met Dimitri at. The blonde-haired woman ha greeted Dimitri with familiarity, and Felix hadn't questioned that as much as he should have.

He should have been tired.

He should have been walking away.

He should not have, by all metrics of common sense, been pinned against the rose-patterned walls as he dug his fingers deeper into Dimitri's scalp as they mouthed at one another in quick, needy breaths.

“How do you want it?” Dimitri murmured, eagerly lifting Felix up to hold him by his hips. “Where?”

“You're filthy.” Felix answered with too much frenzied heat. His thoughts swam, over and over, too much, too _dizzy_. Maybe it was the life or death situation. Or the nerves. It was probably his nerves, thrumming too loudly and too irrational and _stupid_. “Where's the shower?”

Dimitri carried him – _carried him_ to the bathroom and it was a wonder they didn't rip their clothing to shreds, not that he had a lot of room to snap about his clothing getting wrecked when Dimitri was sucking on his neck like a damned vampire.

The water was hot, but not as hot as the blonde's mouth as it traveled lower, lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over Felix's sternum and thighs before finally – _fucking. finally.-_ taking him into his mouth.

Felix slammed his own head back, cursing as he tried to stay upright. Those huge, beastly hands kept him in place, skimming along Felix's thighs and all Felix could do was dig his nails in, running them through Dimitri's hair like it was the only _real_ thing on Earth.

He looked down, saw the tattoo properly between the blonde's shoulderblades. The Blaiddyd crest, and beneath it a blue lion, rearing upwards.

He wondered what it would taste like.

Felix came with a curse, slumping back as Dimitri pulled off, awkwardly avoiding the worst of it. The blonde reached down, giving himself a few short jerks before he came too, all evidence quickly washing down the drain.

Felix grunted, boneless, as Dimitri gave them both a quick wash with cheap hotel soap. It stank like lavender, but he found he couldn't care.

With the water off, they could only stare at each other, Dimitri still leaning too close into his space.

Absently, Felix reached out to run his fingers along his jawline.

“Which one is the real you?” he asked, pushing a strand of damp hair away with his thumb.

“Both. I think.” Dimitri leaned in to his touch. “Sometimes it's hard to say.”

“Would you have killed him? If you had to?”

“If I had to. I won't let anyone else spill blood on my behalf.”

“That's ridiculous.” Felix snorted. “You've already made them all targets.”

“Unfortunately for Lord Arundel, his camera system crashed at roughly 7::15 PM, and all records of the party attendants were all purged. However, there is camera footage of us traveling through _La Lune et L'_ _étoiles_ _,_ where we spent the night drinking. But... more than that, Arundel will have his hands full once the police uncover the records of his trafficking, which will likely happen early tomorrow morning."

"You thought of everything." 

"Not by myself. And you were an unknown variable."

Felix hummed, letting Dimitri lean closer against him. "I'm good at that."

"You are..." Dimitri kissed him deeply, hungrily, "very, _very_ good."

_2:39 PM_

_February 14 th_

Dimitri didn't stir as Felix slid out of bed. Well, he was probably tired, and the second round had likely helped burn whatever energy they had left.

It felt strange, to walk through the hotel to the word outside.

But he needed air.

He needed to breathe.


	4. second skin

_10:23 AM_

_February 14 th_

"I don't quite know why you're bringing it up, but yes, I knew Lambert very well." Felix could almost see his old man rubbing at his scruffy chin as he swayed in his office chair. None of the Fraldarius men were very good about sitting still, after all. "By the way, you wee right. The Blue Lion did strike las tonight."

"Told you."

"But... the painting was already found, oddly enough. It was sitting on the side of the road near the nearest police station. No one can figure out how it got there."

"The real thing?"

"As far as we can authenticate." Rodrigue sighed. "Not so sure I still like Arundel _keeping_ that, mind you. He was always a bit of a bastard, but he has a lot of friends in high places."

Felix grunted, glancing up though his hotel window to look out at the sun.

"I think you'd get along with Dimitri, if you ever meet him. He was always a very.. kind child." Rodrigue coughed. "Anyway. You're done with your trip? Coming back home?"

"Not yet. There's still some things I want to look in to."

Rodrigue hummed, "Just don't do anything dangerous, _please_. And... just so you know, Catherine has your application. I didn't want her to show you any favoritism exactly, but... you have an interview. Tuesday morning, if you're interested."

Felix's heart skipped a beat. "Which department?"

"We don't know yet. But... I think you have a good chance of going wherever you want."

"You know what I want."

Rodrigue was silent for a long moment. "I want it too, Felix. But don't let it drag you down into nothing. That's all I ask."

Felix gripped tight around the phone cord and breathed. "Tuesday."

_1:18 PM_

_February 14 th_

Dimitri was standing outside, his hands in his pockets. He had the fur-lined jacket on again, and a plain blue shirt and black jeans.

It was outright _illegal_ to wear that, Felix decided sourly as he clutched at the duffle bag over his shoulder.

“You left your pen in my hotel room.” Dimitri said conversationally. “I thought you'd want it back.”

“You're the worst liar I've ever met.” Felix countered.

This time, there was almost a genuine smile in place. His eyes were brighter then, Felix realized. That was the tell.

“How is she?”

“Dedue and Ashe are taking her back to her family. I... do not have the full details, but it has been a long time.” Dimitri bowed his head. “Arundel was experimenting with her blood. For many years.”

“But she's safe now.”

“She is safe now.”

Even outside, surrounded by noise and faceless people, the space between them felt cloistering. Felix wasn't sure even a continent of space would feel like enough distance.

He really _hated_ Paris.

Things always went wrong there.

“I have a job interview with Interpol. On Tuesday.”

“I have no doubt you'll make an excellent impression.”

Damn him.

“Why are you here, anyway?” Felix crossed his arms and looked away. “I could have you arrested.”

“Do you know the legend of the Blue Lions in Faerghus? They appear in winter, and strike only the wicked. But you never actually see them, nor do they last, for they are the snow themselves. I always thought it was rather tragic. To be so impermanent.”

Felix huffed. “You're wasting my day. I don't believe in fairy tales.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn't.” Dimitri smiled. “I can't promise anything, Felix. But... I also believe that I did not meet you just by chance.” Slowly, Dimitri slid his hand out of his pocket and extended it. “Come with me?”

He could walk away, and never look back again.

He could call Interpol up, explain everything, and get a promotion. Easy.

He could track down Glenn, like he always planned to.

Felix curled their fingers together and didn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a good while to piece together and was saved by seasonal allergies.  
> But I realized I write a lot of "Dimitri's kind of a dork and a mess" and decided to flip the script a bit OH HOH HOH.  
> (also I may or may not have watched Castle of Gagliostro the other day.)

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed like a good idea at the time, all right? And then it wasn't.


End file.
